KND goes to crystal lake
by Ultron-5
Summary: the last five years the KND and the teen ninjas has sent opperatives to an abandoned camp where some teenagers crashed with a chip containing all information about the teen ninjas but no matter who goes in after the information never come out again. is it because of wild animals or something worse. rated M for brutal murders, many is going to die.


I was bored so i came up with this, the first crossover with codename kids next door and friday the 13th, enjoy.

just so you know in this fanfiction, KND, teen ninjas and the adult villains are not trying to kill, otherwise it would ruin the story.

I own nothing except the modified Jason Voorhees (He has a normal face, red hair from his mother, and is 17 years old except in this chapter he is 12, chapter 2 takes place 5 years later) but no need to worry he's still just as murderous as ever.

PS: I chose most of the gengers with a coin.

[Location Kids next door moonbase]

at numbuh 100's office sat seven KND agents and numbuh 100, the first agent was numbuh 17 (10 years), a red-haired boy wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and dark blue sandals, the other was numbuh 18 (numbuh 17's twin brother) wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts and black sandals, the third was numbuh 42 (7 years), a blonde girl with a ponytail wearing a pink dress and white shoes, the fourth was numbuh 507 (11 years), a Chinese boy with black hair wearing a blue jacket and pants and black sandals, the fifth numbuh was 77.8 (9 years), a girl with black hair and African skin wearing a red sweater with rainbow monkeys, black shorts and white shoes, the sixth was numbuh 8a (8 years), a brown haired boy wearing a purple hoodie with an A on the stomach, blue pants and white shoes, the seventh was numbuh 8b (numbuh 8a twins) and looked like his brother, just with a red hoodie with a B instead of an A.

Behind the desk stood numbuh 100 and began to explain the seven kids mission.

"Yesterday afternoon tried the teenagers to get a computer chip to a base in Mexico, the chip contains all the available knowledge of teenagers bases defense codes and location of all their bases and factories, but at the half way they ran out of energy and crashed into this area" , said numbuh 100.

A picture of an old abandoned camp appeared on a screen.

"This is a mission that could give us the knowledge to win the battle against the teenagers so we only need to fight the adults", said numbuh 100

"Your mission is to find the chip and bring it to us, any questions?", asked numbuh 100.  
No one said anything.

"Well then, go", said numbuh 100

The seven kids got up and ran towards the hangar without saying a word took some arms and ran into a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and flew off toward the earth and typed the coordinates into the computer.

Location: Camp Crystal Lake.

[Later at Camp crystal lake]

Just outside the camp and a little inside the forest landed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

The door opened and the seven operatives went out fully armed.

"Ok team, we divide ourselves up and cover a larger area and there are teenagers in the area because there is no way that they would let something so valuable be unprotected", said numbuh 507.

"What do we do if we find a teenager?", asked numbuh 42 with eager voice.

"Then attack him before he discovers you", said number 17.

"We have no idea where the chip is", said numbuh 18.

"Tell us something we dont know", said number 17.

"If we find a teenager would it not be smarter to shade him and let him lead us to the chip", said numbuh 18.

"Where's the fun in that", said numbuh 17.

Numbuh 18 opened his mouth to say something but numbuh 507 said something before he got the chance.

"Just scatter and if you find anything then call us over the radio", said numbuh 507.

"What about the bus, there should be one back and keep an eye on it", said numbuh 77.8.

"Fine, numbuh 77.8 stays here and keep an eye on the bus, the rest of us are looking for the chip", said numbuh 507 and pulled a hockey mask down over the face.

Everyone nodded and walked in different directions.

[20 minutes later in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.]

Numbuh 77.8 was sitting with a bag of marshmallows and listened to her favorite band, but the music stopped suddenly and was replaced by numbuh 18s voice.

"Numbuh 18 here, I have found two teenagers and Lindsay Robinson is one of them, they are in cabin 5 in the camp", said numbuh 18.

"Everyone meet at the outskirts of the camp at the canteen", said numbuh 507 over the radio.

"Wonderful... when you can finally get some peace there is always something and i didn't even won't to go on this mission", said numbuh 77.8 frustrated and spun around in her chair and stood up only to see a boy with a somewhat worn dirty clothes and greasy red hair.

"Hey who are you and whagraa...", said numbuh 77.8 before the boy took a tight grip on her neck with his left hand, and held a hunting knife in his right hand ready to stab it in her.

Numbuh 77.8s eyes widened in fear as she tried to break free from his grip but after a few seconds, numbuh 77.8 could feel great pain in the belly.

Numbuh 77.8 glanced down and saw the boy pull the knife out and the sweater turn dark with blood, numbuh 77.8 was trying desperately to stop the bleeding by holding her hands over the wound.

After a few seconds the boy grabbed hold of her baghead and slammed her face down in the Control Panel.

The panel created sparks as soon her head hit and fried her while she screamed for a few seconds until she died.

The boy let go of her and her body fell to the floor, her face full of burn marks and smoking a few places, the boy turned around and walked out of the door and toward the camp.

[Meanwhile in cabin 5]

In cabin 5 were two teenagers and watched over a computer chip, but they were more interested in keeping an eye on each other (they are teenagers and in Friday 13, all the film has that kind of scenes and shows who is doomed)

"You know we should wait with this until later", said Lindsay and threw a nervous glance toward the door.

"Why, the others are probably doing the same in the other cabins", said her boyfriend Harry.

"Maybe, but we have the watch right now and what if someone comes in", said Lindsay and glanced toward the door.

"Well... I can try to contact the others over the radio and if they sound weird, they probably in the process with one another", said Harry with a smirk.

"Ok, but don't contact Norman, he takes everything too seriously and he thinks that everyone looks up to him as a great leader", said Lindsay with a bored tone.

"Ha, he is a control freak who always flees when there is a battle", said Harry and activated his radio.

"No wonder he can't find a gir"l, said Lindsay

[Meanwhile at Norman]

Norman and two other teenagers had trapped numbuh 8a and 8b and tried to get information out of them.

"Tell us where you're ship is and how many brats is here", said Norman with a weapon pointed at the two captured opperatives.

"We are not telling you anything", said numbuh 8a.

Norman just smirked then looked at the bulky teen ninja holding numbuh 8a.

"Brian will you show him what we do to brats who won't tell us anything", said Norman.

Brian smirked and gave numbuh 8a and 8b an ultra wedgie causing them to scream in pain.

[A few hundred meters away]

A boy with red hair and old dirty clothes was on his way towards the camp when he heard a scream that made him stop.

He listened and tried to choose the direction of the screams, and had after a few seconds set the course for which they somewhat came from.

After walking a while he saw three teens wearing a kind of black protective equipment, two of them held a pair of twin boys and the two stood just below a branch.

Without further observation, he began to climb the tree.

[Norman's POV]

"Still not interested in talking?", asked Norman

Norman aimed for numbuh 8a and shot him in the stomach and caused him to scream in pain of the burn mark that had come from the shoot.

"What about now", said Norman while the two other teens laughed, or rather Brian did the other teenager (Brian's girlfriend Janet and TND operative) seemed a little angry.

She was about to say something when suddenly a boy fell down and landed on his feet between Norman and the others.

Brian and Norman stopped laughing and everyone stared in shock as the boy pulled a rusty machete out of his belt and struck the heads of Janet, Brian, numbuh 8a and 8b in a single swing.

(It will take too long if i had to white one kill at the time)

Norman stood frozen in a mix of shock and horror over what he had just seen.

The boy turned and walked toward the Norman but Norman shot instinctively the boy in the chest but it seemed to do anything other than irritating him.

Norman was about to run when the boy slashed out after him and made a deep cut into Norman's leg.

Norman fell to the ground and held onto his leg screaming in pain until the boy stuck the machete into his throat.

The boy pulled the machete out and put it into his belt and started to walk towards to camp.

[Later at the canteen]

Numbuh 507 was hiding behind the canteen with numbuh 17, 18 and 42 and was REALLY angry right now.

"Where the heck are they (numbuh 8a, 8b and 77.8)", yelled numbuh 507 but an ice cream ball is shot in his mouth.

Numbuh 507 spits it out and gives numbuh 42 a death glare.

"What the heck was that for", shouted numbuh 507.

"Are you trying to tell the teenagers exactly where we are", said numbuh 42 angrily.

"We must just take action now, the others might just have been captured", said numbuh 18 while loading his gumball pistol.

"But why haven't the teenagers laid any defense lines?", asked numbuh 17.

"It doesn't matter we must just take the chip now and get the hell out of here", said numbuh 507

"Numbuh 17 and 18 you two storms the house when i open the window to the kitchen, numbuh 42 when they have the chip you sends all the flares into the sky to distract the teenagers and when we run back to the ship and AND ... the ship goes to the arctic base as soon the chip is on the ship", said numbuh 507.

"But what if some of us still are here", asked numbuh 42.

"Then they must just find another way home", said numbuh 507.

"If we complete this mission then the teenagers won't stand a chance", said numbuh 17.

"Yeah we must do it", said numbuh 18.

"We'll become legends", said numbuh 17.

"But...", said numbuh 42.

"Allright move it", said numbuh 507.

Unknown to them a boy with red hair had been listening to their plans and after the three other kids had left he walked slowly towards the one who had stayed (numbuh 507) and pulled a hockey mask over his face.

The boy took some rope from a pole beside him and walked over to the boy who was looking after the others not knowing what was about to happen.

The boy wrapped the rope around numbuh 507's neck and pulled.

Numbuh 507 tried desperately to call for help and get free but suddenly the rope split and numbuh 507 fell to the ground gasping for air but then someone grapped his head and twisted his head around breaking the neck totally.

The boy let go of numbuh 507's corpse and saw the mask he had on the boy took the mask and tried it on.

After a few seconds the boy threw the body over his shoulder and went into the canteen and into the kitchen and hid the body in the oven.

Jason (got tired of writing the boy) walked out of the kitchen and towards the backdoor but on the halfway he heard some noises from toilets, almost like giggles.

Jason went back into the kitchen and searched for scanned the kitchen and saw some empty bottles.

Jason went over and pushed the bottles down.

The bottles made a loud crash as they hit the floor and Jason hid behind the open door and pulled out the hunting knife.

A few minutes later two teenagers wearing the same kind of armor as the teenagers from earlier walked into the kitchen.

"Who's in here", said the first teenager who was a tall, blond boy.

The other was a girl with brown hair and was searching through the cabinets.

"Tony check the oven", said the girl as she had looked into the last cabinet.

"Why?", asked Tony confused.

"Because that maybe a brat is hiding in the oven", said Carly (the girl).

"Ahh", Tony went over and kneeled down (so did Carly) and opened the door.

"Got you brat", said Tony and pulled the body of numbuh 507 out as Jason ran over and stabbed Carly right down in the head and looked up at Tony who had just noticed the broken neck and some blood from the mouth and realized that numbuh 507 was dead and gave a terrified look towards Carly and widened his eyes as Jason ran over and stabbed him in the chest And Tony fell dead to the ground with his eyes still terrified.

Jason went out of the kitchen and walked over and opened a window and walked out of the canteen and towards the place where numbuh 42 was waiting.

[Meanwhile at the cabin]

Harry and Lindsay was _having some fun with each other._

The stereo they had brought with them was playing lout.

But a few seconds later they were snapped out of what they were doing as the cabin door was slammed open and numbuh 17 and 18 ran into the cabin and pointed their weapons at the two teenagers who was covering themselves with a blanket.

"OKAY TEENAGERS HAN…", said numbuh 17 but froze then he realized that his sister and her boyfriend were naked and just stood in shock in a few minutes.

"Mike (17)… Chester (18)… this is not what you think it is", said Lindsay with panic in her voice.

[Meanwhile with numbuh 42]

"Why are the boys taking so long", thought numbuh 42 to herself with all the flares ready.

Numbuh 42 thought for a few minutes when she heard footsteps behind her and just in time to see a boy with a hockey mask about to slam a stone at the size of her head down at her.

She quickly jumped away with a scream of shock as the boy let go of the stone and tackled her and then rose and placed a foot on her back.

Numbuh 42 tried to break free and could see as the boy grabbed the stone and lifted it ready to hit her.

Numbuh 42 screamed in terror as the boy hit her in the back head and raised the stone again as numbuh 42 groaned in pain.

Jason was about to hit again but saw a big rock nearby.

Jason stepped of her and dragged her towards the rock and placed her head on the rock and lifted the stone.

Numbuh 42 closed her eyes in fright and waited for the final hit.

Jason smashed the stone down on numbuh 42's head, killing her.

Jason lifted the stone again and smashed the stone down again, breaking the skull open.

(It's Jason's style to be brutal and that don't chance because he is twelve in this chapter)

[Back at the cabin]

Harry and Lindsay was still covering themselves in the blanket and had for the last ten minutes come up with many desperate ways to explain the `situation´ they were in.

Numbuh 17 and 18 still stood frozen on spot.

But after some time numbuh 17 broke the silence.

"Why are you two naked", asked numbuh 17.

"Well umm… it's something that umm", said Lindsay nervous.

"Listen kids here's 50 dollars to each of you and you don't tell ANYBODY about this… deal", said Harry sweating.

After a few minutes numbuh 18 remembered about the mission.

"Hand over the chip and we won't tell anybody", said numbuh 18 and pointed his weapon towards them.

Harry and Lindsay looked at each other for a few seconds and mentally agreed.

"Fine it's over there", said Lindsay and pointed towards a little box on the table.

Numbuh 17 went over and took the box and before he could turn around Jason came out of nowhere with a machete and stuck numbuh 18 in the back and threw a knife in Harry's face causing Lindsay to scream in terror as Jason pulled the machete out of numbuh 18 and ran over and sliced Lindsay's head off.

Numbuh 17 was in shock but ran out of the cabin screaming for help.

Numbuh 17 ran for about an hour in the forest before he collapsed behind a tree.

He sat there for several minutes remembering what had happened, he never liked blood and he remembered what had happened to his siblings and started crying.

After ten minutes he heard footsteps and started to run again but after a few meters he got an knife in the back and fell forward screaming in pain.

Jason walked up to him and drew the machete.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T", screamed numbuh 17 trying to crawl away as Jason lifted the machete.

A scream ran through the forest as numbuh 17 died.

Im evil I know but no one have ever made a crossover with a horror movie so I wanted to be the first.

No flames please or you piss Jason's mother off.


End file.
